Shattered Glass (oneshot)
by xxgraystormxx
Summary: After Ciel turns into a demon, the beloved butler, Sebastian becomes devoid of life or emotion. This takes a tremendous toll on Ciel, will he be able to stand it? Story takes place after the end of season 2 of Kuroshitsuji. I do not own the story or characters.
Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

It had been 3 months. 3 months since Ciel had turned into a demon. 3 months since the last time he had saw Sebastian smile. His tall handsome butler now only acted upon orders and stared at him with eyes that were drained of life. Eyes that had no more warmth or kindness. Life was depressing. "Sebastian", he called. A tall dark figure swooped in and bowed replying, "Yes, my lord?"

"Prepare some sweets for me, and make it fast."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian turned and silently walked towards the door with a blank expression. Anger flared in Ciel's heart. _Why did he have to be this way? I never wanted it to end like this. Sebastian is only making it harder for the both of us._

"Another thing"

His butler stopped in his tracks.

"Can you at least smile a bit?"

His voice quivered a bit as he waited for a response. None came.

Sebastian simply walked out the door without even giving a sideways glance at the particular question. Ciel had had enough, he spoke softly, his voice filled with contempt, "You know what? I don't want to see your stupid, dead face anymore. Why are you so maddeningly calm and empty all the time? Wh-What happened to you?" Ciel soon broke down into tears, sobbing in a curled up ball on his oversized chair.

Sebastian simply ignored him, and made his way outside, his receding footsteps echoed down the hallway into nothingness. A few minutes of crying later,Ciel got up from his chair, making his way into the kitchen to get a napkin to wipe his tears. On his way there, he knocked down an antique vase, sending it into shards on the ground. He tried pick them up, cursing himself for being so useless, and in his attempt he cut his palm, only furthering his raging soul. He crept into the kitchen, clutching his bleeding wound, looking for a clean towel and bumping into several objects. Why, why was he so helpless without Sebastian? He collapsed on the ground panting with anger, feeling his eyes watering again. On instinct he willed them to disappear but then remembered that there was no one to watch him. Even if Sebastian was there, he would just watch until commanded to do something. Ciel leaned against the cabinetry, tears rolling down his face. How did his life become so miserable? He was cursed to live as a demon forever, and if that wasn't bad enough, the person that he spent half his life with and relied on for everything had become as blank as a sheet of paper. He had lost all motivation to live since there was no goal for him to achieve. Without thinking, he reached over his head, and opened a drawer and took out a long blade, ramming it into the top of his hand, causing blood to spurt out in all directions. He winced from the pain yet couldn't stop. He had found something to take out his anger on, _himself_. What better person to punish than the blind foolish child who started it all? He pulled the blade out of his hand and watched the crimson liquid travel up his crisp white shirt. _Sebastian… I need you, not the lifeless thing you are now…_ Sadness overwhelmed him and soon a puddle of tears and blood formed next to his wounded arm. As the pain began to wear off, his heart immediately longed for more, more punishment.

He began to cut his arm, creating beautiful red lines over his pale skin.

 _What's worth living for anymore?_

Slash.

 _I can't even die from cutting myself._

Slash.

 _The person I need doesn't even care for me anymore._

Slash.

 _He never even did. I was just his food._

Slash

 _The only person I can take revenge on is myself._

Slash.

 _Useless, piece of trash, good-for-nothing brat._

Slash.

 _I won't be able to face him after this._

Slash.

 _I wish this nightmare would end._

Clatter.

The knife slipped from Ciel's shaking hands, as he took a look at his work of anger. He gasped. He had unconsciously carved the contract symbol that he knew oh so well, onto the bloody mess of his arm. The young demon's eyes began to waver and blur from excessive blood loss. Ciel soon passed out into his puddle of blood.

Ciel's eyes drifted open, he felt himself sinking in the soft covers of his bed. _Where am I?_ He rubbed his eye, then gasped after he saw the mark he had created on his arm. The memories flooded his mind, his reckless rampage and hateful emotions; everything slammed into him all at once. But, last he remembered, Ciel had passed out in the kitchen.. Who brought him here? He was no longer covered in blood and was clothed in an oversized white shirt. He gazed around his room, taking note of his surroundings. He eyes widened in surprise as he saw Sebastian sitting down in a chair writing something on a leather-bound book. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and glanced at Ciel with empty eyes. Ciel narrowed his eyes and looked away, feeling ashamed and embarrassed yet angry, a hue of red spreading over his cheeks. He hid his head underneath the sheets and lay there without moving. Sebastian slowly walked over and lifted the sheets, revealing the huddled figure. He sighed and picked up the not so small boy, setting him on the bed. He flicked Ciel's forehead and gave a slight smile with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, so never do that again. You scared me." Ciel stared for a few moments before Sebastian's words started to sink in. He started to tear up and whimper, sniffing and nodding his head. The demon butler took out the handkerchief in his pocket and wiped Ciel's tears gently from his face, before picking him up again, sitting down in a chair, and cradling him in his lap. "I'll be a better butler now." whispered Sebastian, patting the youth's head. Ciel soon fell asleep with his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder, who also fell asleep as well. The two lay there on the chair with the sun gently shining on them.


End file.
